


Bed Arrangements

by yeolinski



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: In which Daniel shares a bed with Seongwoo.Stuff happen.





	Bed Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this was like added in my other story because I wrote a part of this and never intended to post it, but today I felt like finishing it, and by popular demand - here it is!

 

1.

 

The first time they share a bed, the cameras are running, and Seongwoo keeps on complaining. 

It’s all for show, obviously, so he’s very vocal and has a lot to say, how big Daniel is, that he’s pushed into the wall, that he wants some of that blanket, that he’s hot and then he’s cold, and there’s not enough space for them both - just so they could film 5 more minutes of their banter, just so they could complete the screen-time quota.

An annoying coordi stands there at first to adjust their sleeping faces, to make sure their cheeks are rosy and their shirts don’t ride up, and their hair isn’t all over the place.

Seongwoo is hot against his back; hot and somehow firm and bony.

In his head, Daniel imagined him more supple, soft, as if he could squeeze him and adjust him to the right size if he wanted to, like a squishy stress ball. 

He shifts a little once the staff leave, and Daniel wonders if he’s asleep. 

“Do we have to keep the wires, god.” He whispers, then turns to his side; toward the wall. “Couldn’t they just film it and let us loose?” 

Daniel snorts; “They’re hoping we’ll do something scandalous during the night.”

“We could go bother the others or something. That’s scandalous.” He suggests. “I’m always into bothering people.” 

“Nah, too tired.” Daniel yawns. 

Seongwoo’s moans softly, trying to find a position that works for him and Daniel can a soft vibration on his upper back that’s now clamped to his own. He’s not sure why he tenses up a little, perhaps just because he struggles against a shudder that threatens to come out. 

“You can scoot over.”

“I’m actually comfortable.” He answers hurriedly, almost without control.

Seongwoo doesn’t notice it, though, just murmurs something, and clamps his back to his. 

It’s an odd sort of realization, to know how a person’s body feels not just from a short hug, or how he generally looks, but from the length of it pressed against him. 

It keeps him awake longer than necessary - which, by itself, is worrisome, because usually he struggles to stay up a minute too long. 

  
  


.

 

2.

 

The second time is because it’s crazy cold.

They’re not entirely sure if the heating is on or not, because it’s warmer than outside, but definitely not warm enough. 

They’re having a strange and rather rare day off. 

It’s an excuse to beg the manager for food, and just loiter around in pajamas. After lunch, the occasion just calls for a well-deserved nap, so that’s exactly what Daniel plans to do, except Seongwoo is on his tail, and pushes him a little right at the entrance and lands on Daniel’s bed with a loud groan. 

Daniel sighs, and pulls the blanket from the the end of the bed, and Seongwoo rolls off to the wall in a mess of limbs, laughing.

For a moment Daniel thinks - assumes - the right thing would be to tell him to go to his own bed. But Seongwoo’s smiling, his expression so unguarded and soft, that the thought disappears right away. He lets the blanket fall on top of him, and Seongwoo immediately hugs it to himself, satisfied. 

It’s weird but they don’t even need to have a verbal agreement or any form of discussion about it. Daniel just crawls in, and Seongwoo scoots closer to the wall. 

At first they settle the way they did before, back to back, but right before Daniel falls asleep, Seongwoo turns to him and rubs his face onto his back. One of his hands sneaking benear Daniel’s so could hug him. 

“You’re so warm.” He says into his shirt, and yeah, okay, it takes Daniel a moment to realize what exactly they’re doing. 

“Why do I have to be the little spoon?” 

“Because I’m older. Sorry. I don’t make the rules. Unless I want to be the little spoon, in which case, I do make the rules, but I’m still older.” 

“Don’t you think it’s odd you play the seniority card only when it’s convenient to you.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get the memo, but that’s why the seniority card  _ exists _ . God, my feet are just freezing. I’m wearing two shirts and a sweater - _ what the fuck. _ ” He rubs his feet on the mattress to generate heat from friction, but it’s long lived. 

Daniel is just about to fall asleep again, when Seongwoo’s nifty little feet rub on his socks.

It’s an odd sensation - maybe because it’s the first time somebody played footsies with him - and Daniel can’t help but smile, because Seongwoo’s ridiculous. That’s until he realizes what he’s trying to do - he uses his toes and then his heel to get the socks off - and his feet literally feel like icicles.

“ _ Dude _ .” He bristles, half laughing; “What did you do, poured snow on your feet?” 

“Come on, big guy, warm me up.” 

“This is so wrong.” Although he says it, he does try sandwiching one of his feet between his own. 

Seongwoo sighs against him, placing his forehead onto the spot where Daniel’s nape becomes his back. “Yeah, that’s perfect.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Daniel’s head is just too hazy with sleep to actually think of something proper to say; “Biologically speaking, chest warmer than back.” 

It’s definitely not biological, and he doesn’t know if it’s true or not. 

He just threw it out there, without actually thinking what it means. 

Seongwoo waits for a second or two, then says; “Fine. You’re the big spoon - but do the thing with my other feet too.”

The bed creaks when they both turn simultaneously toward the wall. 

For a second Daniel doesn’t know where to put his hand - and want to put it everywhere, at the same time. 

Seongwoo’s nape is probably the most vulnerable place in the world, now that there’s no styling, and it just dried naturally after shower, some of the hairs are curly baby hairs. It’s frickin’ adorable, just like everything about him.

He collects him to himself by the waist, just so he could inhale his shampoo without it being too weird, and falls asleep almost instantly. 

  
  


.

 

3.

The Second time, it’s early december. 

Seongwoo and Jisung’s bunk bed caves, because it’s old and rusted, and Woojin swears that it’s the one ioi used, just with different mattresses.

It’s a good thing it happens while they’re out of the house, because one of the metallic bars goes right through the bottom mattress from the sudden impact. 

Daniel remembers how they all gather in the room and stare at it. 

Sungwoon’s the first to talk, and he says; “Sue them. Just sue them, for the rest of us.”

The manager is on the phone for a few minutes, promises a new bed, but provides very thin futons and calls it a day. 

The first night Jisung and Seongwoo are talking between themselves on the futon, and Daniel falls asleep to their chatter - but on the second day, he’s shooting until pretty late, and when he’s back, Daehwi is shoving food at him, already in his pajamas, before closing the door to his room. 

Seongwoo is in his bed, blanket raised up to his chin, and he smiles charmingly at him when he comes in. 

Daniel laughs. 

Jisung hits his chest; “I told him you’ll get mad at him if he does that without permission, so get mad.”

“It’s fine.” Daniel rummages around his shelf for his pajamas.

“Keep on indulging him, and see what happens.” Jisung warns. 

“You’re just angry you didn’t think of it yourself or used your hyung-rights.” Seongwoo calls out. “But you should totally continue indulging me, Daniel.”

Daniel snorts and goes to the bathroom. By the time he comes out, the lights are off, Jihoon and Gaunlin are in the living room, both transfixed with something on Jihoon’s phone, sharing earphones, in the darkness. Daniel can hear some music emitted from their earphones, but beside that, literally nothing. It’s officially nighttime in the dorms.

Jisung is hugging a pillow, sleeping diagonally on the double futon on the floor. Seongwoo is turned toward the wall, hugging the blanket to himself. 

Daniel puts his phone on charge, then raises the blanket. He jolts awake, and turn his head to him, because he’s a light sleeper, eyes squinting at him in the dark. 

“Jesus, what the hell took you so long in the shower?” His voice is a bit raspy either with sleep, either because he wants to sound scolding, but not raise his voice above a whisper. 

Daniel snorts and climbs beside him; the blankets is warm, and it’s hot. He settles into the same position as back before, with his back to him, but Seongwoo turns his body forward him instead. 

When Seongwoo breathes, there’s a soft gust of hair on Daniel’s still damp hair and nape, and it’s overwhelming. He can feel a tightening in the pit of his abdomen - coiling like a spring that’s about to go off. 

It’s even worse when Seongwoo scoots over, and then he can feel it on the hem of his shirt, down his back, and Daniel has to bite the inside of his cheek. 

_ This  _ is why he took too long in the shower, and it didn’t help one bit. It’s hard enough just rooming with him.

“How was work?” He asks all of the sudden, sounding so mundane and casual, as if they do this every night.

“Long. Tiring.” Daniel answers; “What did you do all day?” 

“Annoyed Jisung. Bothered Jaehwan. Made fun of Minhyun with Jaehwan. Taught Gaunlin a new word. What I do everyday, basically. Oh, we also had an interview.”

Daniel chuckles; “Sounds like schedule is a by-the-way thing for you.” 

Seongwoo hums, and places a hand on Daniel’s shoulder blade. It’s warm - his touch is really soft. He drags it down a bit, fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt. “Are you tired?” 

“Yeah.” Despite his better judgment, Daniel turns around to face him, because he’s clearly in the mood to talk. 

Daniel doesn’t really mind it. He likes talking. With him specifically, but also just talking. It gets his mind off of things; off of mistakes he did, off of things he shouldn’t have said.

Except Seongwoo’s rummaging under the stand next to the pillow, and fishes out something.

At first Daniel thinks it’s a book - it must be, because there’s pages. Seongwoo shoves it at his chest and says; “Happy Birthday.” 

At first Daniel snorts - because it’s not, it can’t be. He vaguely remembered during the weekend that it is his birthday week, but only because he called his mom and talked about it. Everything else had been a mess of schedule and hurried van rides to somewhere, with the manager reciting instructions at him. “It’s after midnight.” Seongwoo urges; “It’s the 10th. I’m first. Jisung, Minhyun and Jaehwan slaved away all day trying to make a cake. They actually tried to do 2 cakes, but the first thing was a lot of things, but definitely not a cake; more of a really… fluffy sweet omelette. Don’t worry, the kids annihilated it within 4 minutes, anyway, so nothing was truly wasted.”

Daniel is sort of speechless. He looks down at the little booklet in his hand, just to confirm it. 

He can’t really see what it says, but there’s a bee with a party hat on it. 

Seongwoo opens the light on his phone. “I spent a month collecting those. If you won’t appreciate it, our friendship is over.”

It’s a bunch of greeting cards glued together. The front one, with the bee says; ‘happy bee-day - wait. It’s the wrong kind of B. Oh well, at least it’s wearing a party hat.’ The next one is black and has an odd fruit on it and says ‘another 365 days since you fall out of a vagina!’

After that there’s one with a poop engraving that says; ‘thank you for putting up with my shit for as long as you did’ and the one has a smiling jellyfish that says; ‘if you got stung by a jellyfish, i would totally pee on you’. It’s all very amusing until that last one. It says; ‘You have me. So... I don’t know what else you could possibly wish for… but knock yourself out.’ Except Seongwoo added in a ‘can’ between the ‘you’ and the ‘have’, with a red marker. Daniel takes too long to stare at it, and then looks up to his face.

It’s hard not to notice how satisfied he is with the present. He’s literally glowing. “I don’t think you’re appreciating this enough. I expected tears of gratitude, but I’d be okay with a smile or a ‘thank you hyung, I admit you as the superior being’ and all that, I mean, I had to cut them and sellotape them together, it took a lot of effort.”

He probably didn’t mean it like that - the way Daniel interpreted it in his head, the way he wishes it to be. He knows that if he’ll say something, he might ruin everything, and the last thing he wants is shrieking  so he collects himself and says; “Thank you.” And just hugs him. 

Seongwoo’s surprised for a moment, almost rigid in his hands, but then he melts into him. 

He drops his phone and wraps his hands around his back.

“I forgot.” He admits; “That it’s tomorrow. Thank you.” 

Seongwoo’s fingers crawl up his hair, grating slightly the hairs the shorter hairs on his nape, and Daniel closes his eyes as powerfully as he can and tries to fall asleep. 

“Dummy.” Seongwoo says into his ear, and that by itself is nothing at all and everything Daniel wanted to hear.

  
  
  


4.

 

The new dorm is great.

And the new room.

And the new bunk bed he has to share with Seongwoo.

Maybe because it’s bulkier, and the bottom bunk is just naturally darker, maybe because Daniel clutters it with fluffy soft plushies. The more they spend in that room, the more it looks like a small cat cave, dark and soft.

Seongwoo, who was most likely a cat in his past life, almost naturally gravitates toward it, even when Daniel is already in it.

And nobody is there to interrupt them or cast worried glances or roll their eyes in judgment when they come to ask Jisung for anything - not even the managers open the door without knocking, if they’re both inside, not even god almighty - just a place for the two of them. 

More than anything, it’s an excuse. To spend more time together. To get another feel of him.

So Daniel loves the new dorm, even if it’s not extravagant like they promised, or big, or anything really. 

It just looks roughly about the same size, in a different location, and now if wants to borrow one of Gaunlin’s supreme shirts (because he got millions of them in all possible colors), he has to actually get out of the apartment in his underwear to theirs. It’s even more uncomfortable than before - even though it’s bigger.

Gaunlin gets sick on the first week after the moving. He’s feverish and has tremors, and the doctor just says to rest and keep being hydrated. 

Jisung is usually in his room, because there’s literally nobody to be there for him - but he has some family thing the next day, so he asks for volunteers. 

It can’t be Sungwoon, because god forbids he loses his voice, and it can’t be Minhyun, because the guy literally goes around with an antibacterial spray after Gaunlin whenever he leaves the room to pee.

So Seongwoo volunteers. In the room, before leaving to babysit, he borrows Daniel’s huge coat, that keeps falling off of him, puts on a huge medical mask, and a large winter hat, to protect his ears from the flu germs. He even puts on oven mittens. 

Daniel can hear Gaunlin laughing all the way to their apartment before he leaves to schedule. 

Seongwoo comes back when Daniel is already sleeping. He takes off his hat, and crawls on top of him, then uses his butt to crave himself a place he can squeeze into. 

Daniel hums, and sighs, letting him having the extra space, draping a hand around him. 

“I’m so tired, I can’t even crawl on the the upper bunk.”

“And yet you had the power to probe your way next to the wall.”

“Ah, who knew being so benevolent would take so much energy.”

“When was the last time you slept on your bed?

“Yesterday!” Seongwoo laughs into his ear.

“And before that.” 

“Do you want me to go up?” 

“Evasion  _ and  _ guilt tripping. Nice.” Daniel tightens his grip though, just to make sure he doesn't run away. He probably wasn’t going to, even if the answer to the question was ‘yes’. 

“He’s kinda cute, because he struggles to stay awake? He reminds me of you. He wants to be up, but he’s too tired?” 

“Gaunlin? Did his fever go down?” 

“Of course it did. Because it was me taking care of him. Clearly I should have been a doctor. I could’ve saved millions. I have a healing touch.” 

“I feel like you made him laugh until the virus just decided leave because it got annoyed.”

“You make it sound like only Gaunlin finds me funny.”

“Yeah. Jaehwan thinks you’re lame. He laughs because he’s sad at your lameness.”

“Oh, so you’re just enabling me? Also if there was a scale of lameness, Jaehwan would be like a full-fledged 10.”

“So you’re like a what, 9.5? 9.8?”

“I’m a 7 thank you very much.”

“You’ll always be a 10 in my heart, bro.”

“ _ Bro _ .” Seongwoo’s voice sounds touched, and he shifts a little digging his head underneath Daniel’s chin. “But not in a total bro, way, right? Like not bro-bro, but like a bro-if-you-want-suck-my-dick-I-would-totally-be-cool-about-it-bro, yeah?”

At first Daniel snorts - because, he’s  _ ridiculous _ . But then his sleep-deprived mind finally catches on, so he jolts back a little so he could look at his expression; “Hold on.”

“Holding.”

“Did you just…? Are you trying to say you like me…? Is this like a… confession?”

Seongwoo sighs and looks tired, but still slightly amused; “Why do you have to make everything sound so wishy-washy?”

“You just — I can’t believe —  _ if you want to suck my dick I would totally be cool about it, bro _ ? Seriously? What happened to a simple ‘I like you, Daniel’?”

Seongwoo gives him a significant look; “That doesn’t sound like something I’d ever say, but here, this is me indulging you back.  _ Yes homo, Daniel _ .”

“Oh my god.”

“Honestly, I thought the birthday cards going to do the trick. When that didn’t work, I decided next time I’ll just mention your dick. Or my dick. Somebody’s penis will have to be involved for the message to come through.”

“Oh my god.”

“Breathe, Daniel.” 

It’s only when he says it Daniel realizes that his motor functions totally stopped. He swallows a thick lump of spit that collected in his mouth, through the lump in his throat, and takes a really long, shaky inhale. 

“Okay. Yeah. Breathing.” 

Seongwoo sighs dramatically, and burrows back underneath his chin, humming. It’s quiet for a moment, because Daniel is trying to understand what the hell just happened and why was he left totally stumped with it. 

Usually he’s on the aggressive side of things.

“So… do you  _ like  _ me back?”

“ _ Yes _ , god, yes.”

Seongwoo half laughs; “Okay. Cool.”

“Uh… Can I like… This is all very sudden.”

“Is it?” 

“Can I… have a kiss? Or something? To mark the occasion?”

Seongwoo draws back, prepping his elbow up and putting his head on his hand. He’s making a face at him, it’s somewhere between thoughtful and cross, as if he’s trying to comeback or find a proper answer to give him. 

It’s a bit frightening, like he might change his mind now that Daniel asked for it; he moves before he really thinks. 

It’s a soft kiss - softer than he expected, a bit sloppier and wetter too - because it’s impulsive and he wasn’t really thinking - and when he tries to pull back, Seongwoo places his hand on his face to stop him. 

When they do drawback, they just stare at each other for a moment, as if trying to understand what just happened. 

Daniel wonders if this is how Seongwoo just is. Unpredictable, erratic, and sweeter than anything he ever tasted before. 

Seongwoo exhales all of the sudden, almost like he made an inaudible, and smiles this ridiculously gentle smile, before biting his lip and falling back onto the pillow.  

“Can I uh - have a second go at this?”

“Don’t get greedy.” 

Daniel clears his throat. “No greediness. Gotcha.”

They settle back the way they did before, and he can feel Seongwoo smiling against his collarbone, so he smiles, too.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, you can talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/yeolinski) on twitter!


End file.
